oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Imerominia
Imerominia is a staff at the Library Historical Archive in the Arceuus House. She is a horologist who can tell the player more about the Royal Accord of Twill, and the date convention Great Kourend uses. Dialogue *'Player': Hello, what do you do here? *'Imerominia': Hello, my name is Imeromnia and I'm the library Horologist. *'Player': Horologist? What does that mean? **'Imerominia': Horology is the study and measurement of time, specifically I study how time and dates have been historically recorded. **'Imerominia': For example, the date convention in Great Kourend is to state the number of days and decades since the signing of the Royal Accord of Twill. **'Player': Tell me more about the Royal Accord of Twill. ***'Imerominia': The Royal Accord of Twill was signed by the Lords of each of the houses one hundred and thirty-nine decades ago, following the great famine. ***'Imerominia': The Accord declared that each house will, in turn, rule the Kingdom of Great Kourend for one decade in rotation, based on lots drawn. ***'Imerominia': You may find a book in the main Grand Library with further information. Is there anything else I can help you with? ***'Player': Is the Royal Accord of Twill still honoured today? ****'Imerominia': Our Kingdom has advanced somewhat over many decades since; though the essence of the Accord remains intact, the Republic now rules Great Kourend. ****'Player': Was the accord ever breached? ****'Imerominia': Indeed it was; in the thirteenth decade, King Shayzien III siezed control of Kourend using the military under his command. ****'Imerominia': It wasn't until the fourty-seventh decade that the laws decreed within the Accord were again reinstated, by King Byrne I. ****'Player': Fascinating. What happened during that time? ****'Imerominia': During the twentieth decade, King Shayzien VI married the daughter of Lord Hosidius. Three decades later their son was crowned King. ****'Imerominia': He took the name King Hosidius IV in an attempt to distance the family from the breaking of the Royal Accord of Twill. ****'Imerominia': King Hosidius IV followed by his son, King Hosidius V, ruled Kourend until the early days of the thirty-second decade. ****'Imerominia': It was then that King Shayzien VII took control of the city, corrupted by the power of the Dark Altar. ****'Imerominia': King Shayzien VII was killed some five decades later and was succeeded by the dark mage, Xeric. ****'Imerominia': Xeric ruled Kourend for more than ten, dark decades using an army of Lizardmen. ****'Imerominia': Xeric was eventually killed during the fourty-seventh decade and succeeded by King Byrne I. ****'Player': Can you tell me more about Xeric? *****'Imerominia': Ah, I do not have much more information, but you should speak to Ektheme - he's our Xerician expert. *****'Player': Thanks. **'Player': So what is today's date? ***'Imerominia': I'm afraid I lose track of which day it is... but we are in the one hundred and forty-first decade. ***'Player': So that means the accord was signed almost 1,410 years ago...? ***'Imerominia': That is correct; you seem to have understood our time and date format well. **'Player': What about the time before the Accord was signed? ***'Imerominia': Very little is known about those ancient times, but we refer to such times as decades 'Before Accord', or 'BA' for short. *'Player': Goodbye.